On the Run
by ninjagirl99204
Summary: All Violet wanted to do was write a story. But when she, her sister and the ninja are framed for crimes they didn't do, they are forced to go into hiding. How will they stop the dijn who's framing them? Can they save Ninjago, or will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I saw episode 55 and 56 and I just had to write this! This is a cross over of Ninjago and a show on Netflix call Glitter Force. I know it sounds childish, but it's a good show. So go watch it . This is in Violet's point of view. I do not own Ninjago. Only Violet. Phoenix Inside owns Ali.(Turns out I've been spelling Ali wrong, according to Phoenix Inside) ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

"And… Cut! Alright people. That's a wrap!" Dareth called. Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd all give a sigh of relief. Wow, first day filming and they're already tired.

"What do you mean 'That's a wrap'?" Nya asked, rushing into the studio. "I only just got here! Dareth sent me a text telling me to come!"

Dareth turned to face her. "Yeah, I need you to do a segment on applying makeup." Big mistake Dareth. Nya's face glowed a bright red, steam coming from her ears.

"You're the one who's going to need makeup when I rearrange your face!" She cried, stomping towards Dareth. But luckily for him, Jay had stepped in, preventing Nya from punching Dareth in the gut.

"There's no need for any of that."he said. "She's part of the group and shouldn't be treated differently."

"Are you kidding me?"Dareth cried." You added a bunch of girls to the team! Do you realize how much that hurts your image? You five are a boy band!" He led the guys into a nearby room and slammed the door behind him.

I sat in the corner of the studio, watching all this take place. Sighing, I turned back to my journal. Nya stomped over to me, her face still red.

"I can't believe him!"she cried. "I really can't believe him! Pretending I'm not part of the team. I mean, you and Ali are also part of the team, but I still can't believe this! It's not that I don't WANT to be in the commercial, but he's blowing us off like this!" I listened to her rant for a few more moments, then opened my journal and continued writing.

Nya stopped ranting when she noticed I wasn't listening.

"What are you doing?"she asked.

I looked up. "I'm writing a story. About your past adventures."

"May I take a look?"Nya asked.

I nodded and handed her my journal. She read it for a few minutes, then smiled.

"I remember that!"she laughed. "THe day we met Jay's parents."

I blushed, then noticed something.

"Where's Ali?"

Nya looked up."She's giving some fans cooking lessons."

Just then, my sister walked out of a room off the studio.

"Those guys are slow learners."she said. "Well, not as slow as Cole. I swear! He's the worst cook EVER!"

A door opened, and the guys came out.

"What were you talking about?"I asked.

"Never you mind."Dareth said."Guy stuff. You wouldn't understand."

Ali shot him a dirty look.

Just then, the front door shook, like a ram was charging at it.

"Oh no!"Jay cried.

"Fan girls!"Cole yelled. The door shook again.

"They're trying to get in!"Lloyd squeaked.

The door shook a third time, opening slightly. I could see hands trying to reach inside, groping for the lock.

"Let's try the back door."Jay suggested.

"But what if that's blocked too?"Nya asked.

The door shook, cries erupted.

"I'm not hearing anything from the back door."Cole yelled. "Let's try that!"

The door's lock slid a little, and the door opened more.

"Now's good!"Jay yelled, racing towards the back door, closely followed by everyone but Dareth.

"Wait!"Dareth cried. "You can't leave me here! They're your fans!"

"Sorry, but we need to leave!"Jay cried, flinging the door open and racing outside.

"Have fun."Nya smiled, waving a farewell.

The last thing I heard before the door closed behind me was the door slamming open and the screams of fangirls.

Poor Dareth.

 **End of chapter 1. So this story is going to be mostly Violet's Point of view. Except for some parts, during which it will be Emily's Point of view(Emily is the main character of The Glitter Force) Sorry it's been a while by the way. My mom has been making me study for my high school freshmen exams, and isn't happy that i'm getting a D in algebra. She's banned me from updating, but is letting me just for today. I might not be around for a while( Until the 21) See you soon.**

 **More on the way**

 **-ninjagirl99204**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to DimensionTravelerMage for the story follow! And already, I have 17 view! Please leave a review because I want to know what you guys think. And yes, I will be updating my other stories. No new ones until my others have another chapter. I only own Violet. Phoenix Inside owns Ali. I do not know who owns Glitter Force, but it's not me!**

 **Chapter 2**

It took us about an hour to reach the bounty, even though it wasn't that far away. It seemed that everywhere we went, there were fans. EVERYWHERE! When we landed on the Bounty's deck, I decided to retreat to my room. I closed my door, sat down at my desk and opened my laptop. About ten messages popped up. The first one was from a girl who asked me if I could get her Kai's autograph. Really? The second was from a girl who told me to jump into the sea and die. I get those a lot. The third was from a girl who told me to stay away from Lloyd. What did she mean by that? I was about to open the next one, but then Ali had chose that moment to barge into my room

"Vi!"she cried. "You've got to help me!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, closing my laptop.

"You've got to help me get revenge on Dareth!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ali, is that really necessary?

"But Vi-"Ali began, but I cut her off. "You have too much justice. Think about it: He's wants these commercials to be guys only, and I don't like that. But that doesn't mean we have to get him back."

"Fine,"Ali muttered, folding her arms.

Just then, Nya entered. For some reason, she was wet. Then I remembered she was the master of water.

"Sensei wants us on the bridge."she informed.

"Ok."Ali muttered. She followed Nya out of my room.

"Vi! You coming?'Nya asked. I stood up and followed her out.

-When I walked into the bridge, I saw that the rest of the team had already gathered there.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Did they run out of Kai action figures?"Kai cried, looking worried. Oh! I knew there wasn't enough!" I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"No. It's worse." I could hear the sarcasm in Sensei's voice. It seems that when you destroyed the cursed realm, one ghost escaped." He pointed at the screen. "You already know him." On the screen, it showed a man that glowed green. I could see right through him.

"It's Clouse!"Cole cried. Clouse. Nya told me about him. He was sent to the cursed realm for helping Chen try to take over Ninjago.

"Security footage shows him buying a train ticket to Stix." Sensei continued.

"But why go to Stix?"Kai asked."It's just a pile of rubble."

"That's why I want you to go to Stix and find out." Sensei said.

"But Dareth wanted us to go to the hospital to visit the kids." Kai complained.

Lloyd gave him a stern look, and Kai stopped talking.

"We take our orders from Sensei, not Dareth."he said."We're going to Stix." He glared at Kai until the master of fire gulped and nodded.

"Ok then."Cole said. "What are we doing, standing around here? Let's get to Stix!" Then he, Jay, Zane, Kai and Nya ran out.

Lloyd turned to me. "You coming?" I turned to Ali, who nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it."I said grinning. Lloyd smiled, and Ali and I followed him out of the bridge.

 **YAY! I'm back! My mom is letting me take a break from studying for a day. I might even be able to update again today. I forgot to mention in my other stories that these are AUs, because Cole became a regular person in Ponies in Ninjago. I still have to study for my History, Algebra and Spanish 2A exams, so I won't be around for a while after today.**

 **More on the way**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. Chapter 3. Sorry it's taken so long, but I've had a lot of stuff on my mind. Plus, I've discovered the Hunger Games and I can't seem to put the book down. I may even write a Ninjago/ Hunger Games crossover story. Maybe. Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

It felt good to be out on my elemental dragon again. The wind made my hair fly back off my neck, sending a chill down my back.

"You know,"Jay called. "If it wasn't for the Bounty, I don't think we'd get a moment's peace!"

Indeed, just after he had said this, a group of people squaled from below. Looking down, I could see people taking out their phones and pointing them at us.

"I kind of feel bad."Cole said over his shoulder."Those kids were really looking forward to our visit."

"Well,"Kai said slowly."It can't hurt to go down into the city. Just for a few minutes."

"We don't have time!"Lloyd called.

"Technically we do." Zane said."As long as we do not have any problems."

"Well than, let's go!' Kai called.

-We reached the hospital in about ten minutes. A nurse was at the desk when we entered. She looked up and smiled.

"You came! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Well," Lloyd said slowly."We do have to be somewhere, but we do have a few minutes to spare."

The nurse beamed." Follow me. The children's ward is a few floors up."

We followed her up a few flights of steps until we reached a brightly colored door. The nurse opened it. Inside, there was about ten beds, each had a child in it. Toys littered the floor. Some kids had head bandages, a few had leg casts, and some had casts on their arms. The kids looked up and when they saw us, their faces lit up. They jumped up and ran to greet us.

One little boy with both legs in casts tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"Would you like some help?" I asked. The boy nodded, and I walked over. I picked him up and set him in the wheel chair next to the bed.

"Thanks."he said, and wheeled over to the others.

Then, I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down and saw a little girl with an arm cast on her right arm.

"Will you sign my cast?"she asked sweetly. She wanted ME to sign? No one has ever asked me to sign something before.

"Me?"I asked."But don't you want any of the others to sign your cast?"

She nodded."Oh, I'm going to ask the other ninja, but I want you to sign. Please?"

I smiled."Sure, but why do you want my autograph?"

"You're famous." the girl said."I've seen you on T.V before. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned over and signed her arm cast.

"Thank you."the girl said, then she skipped of towards Nya.

I was lost in thought. That was the first time anyone, and mean anyone, had ever asked for an autograph. Most people thought I was a monster. And this girl just called me famous. Did she mean that in a good way? I barely noticed the others gathering around the boy in the wheelchair. I barely heard what Lloyd said as he wrapped the head band around the boy's head.

Suddenly, there was the screech of tires, and a bunch of screaming.

"What was that?"Jay asked. He and Cole walked over to the window, looked out and suddenly gasped.

"Fans!" Jay yelled.

"But how did they find us?"Cole asked.

We looked over at Kai, who was typing something on his phone.

"Kai?"Nya asked slowly."What did you say in your update?"

"Um, maybe I said that we were at the hospital."Kai said.

"May I remind you,"Zane said, walking towards the window."That we would be able to make it to Stix if, and only if, we do not have any problems?" He looked out the window, but ducked back out of view at the screams of the fans."This counts as a problem."

Ali curled her hands into fists."Oh, just wait until I get my hands on you hot head!"

"There'll be time for that later!"Lloyd cried. "But for now, we need to get out of here!"

Suddenly, the little boy tugged Lloyd's sleeve.

"Follow me. I can get you out." He rammed into the door with his chair, and it banged open. He led us down the hall, but when we turned the corner, we found that it was blocked by a bunch of fans.

"There they are!"one cried.

"This way!"the boy cried, turning around and racing down the hall.

"Hey, I just noticed."Nya said."That looks like a Jay ninja outfit."she pointed at the suit the boy was wearing.

"Yeah, I made it myself."he replied. "You have a lot of time on your hands when you break both of your legs." We reached the staircase, and the boy pulled the door open.

"This is as far as I can go."he said."I'll try to hold them off for as long as I can."

"Thanks."Lloyd said as we began to climb the stairs.

-We made it to the roof without any interruptions. But as Jay closed the door, about two helicopters appeared in the sky.

"Now what are we going to do?"Jay asked.

"This is all your fault!"Ali yelled, turning to Kai."If you hadn't sent out the status update, none of this would be happening!" The helicopters were getting closer.

"Maybe we can hide up there."Cole suggested, pointing at the large bill board.

"Great idea furze brows."Ali said. She jumped onto my back, and we used airjizu to get up onto the platform.

"Wait!, What about Nya?"Jay asked. Nya was standing on the roof, looking up at us.

"Nya!"Jay cried."Take my hand!" The helicopters were getting closer now, nearly on top of us.

"Nya!"Jay called again, but it was too late. A helicopter was now next to us. But to my surprise, it was Dareth.

"Hey guys. Need a ride?" he asked, smiling.

"Dareth!"We all cried.

"Get us out of here!"Lloyd yelled, as we piled into the copter.

Dareth smiled.'Helicopter chase."he muttered."Could be good publicity." He turned to the pilot."Take us to Stix!"he called.

"I just hope Clouse missed his train."Cole muttered.

 **I'm so sorry this took so long! But latly, I've been really busy. I'll try to make it up to ya by trying to update another story today. So, I'm not going to include the Glitter Force in this story. I'm going to follow the season. But maybe in the future, I'll do a crossover. I'm still thinking about that Hunger Games/Ninjago crossover. I'm going to put up a poll asking if I should do it. I hope I can, because I had a weird dream about it last night. Anyway, peace out.**

 **More on the way**

 **_ninjagirl99204**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we are, chapter 4. I'm surprised you guys like my stories, because I've seen that there are people who are better than me. But hey, I may not be J.K Rowling, but I'm still a ok writer. Anyway, on with the story. I own Violet, Phoenix Inside owns Ali, and lego owns ninjago.**

The second we landed in Stix, Dareth rushed off. Said something about getting back to the studio. We stared at the city, wondering if Clouse was already there. Even though I had never met him before, the stories the others told me about him gave me nightmares.

"Ok, first,"Cole said."We should get out of our ninjago Gi and wear disguises. We're here to find Clouse, not attract attention." But before he had finished saying this, Ali had pulled out a pair of those goofy glasses with the big nose and huge eyebrows, and slammed them onto Cole's face. Cole ripped them off and facepalmed.

"No shorty, not like that. I mean jackets, sweatshirts, jeans, stuff like that. Maybe we should wear hats, just to be safe."he glanced at Kai."Plus, we don't want a repeat of the hospital."

Kai groaned."You guys are never going to let me live this down, are you?'

We all shook our heads.

-About five minutes, we entered town, each wearing a sweater, jeans, and in some cases, a hat.

"Hey, maybe we can ask Ronin if he's seen Clouse."Jay suggested.

"I don't think that would work."Nya said, pointed at his shop. It was boarded up. I peeked through one of the grimy windows. Nothing was inside.

"He's gone."I said.

Just then, there was a buzzing sound.

"Oh, sorry."Lloyd said. He pushed up his sleeve, revealing a watch.

"What's up mom?"he asked.

"Have you found anything yet?"Misako asked.

"Not yet."Lloyd replied.

"Well, Wu's gone to the library to try to find out what Clouse might be after." Misako informed.

"Hey!"Kai cried suddenly, picking something up from the ground."It's a Kai action figure. Some fan must have dropped it. No way they would have thrown it out. This is pretty much priceless."

"Here's another."Jay said, picking up a second. We looked around and saw that the ground was littered with figures.

"There's a ton." Cole said.

Kai groaned and tossed the figure aside.

-We searched for about another hour, but we couldn't find Clouse anywhere.

"Maybe he missed his train after all."Cole said.

Suddenly, there was a growl, and Jay grinned sheepishly."Sorry, but I'm hungry."

"Maybe we should get something to eat."Kai added.

We headed for the cafe and sat at one of the tables. A group nearby was watching the news.

"I still can't get over that someone threw away those figures."Kai mumbled.

"I wouldn't blame them."we turned to find a man glaring at us."They destroy the town and act like they saved it. If you ask me, they're acting like spoiled brats."

"Yeah. Spoiled brats."Jay chuckled.

"They're more than spoiled."a second said. "They're dangerous. Man, I hate those ninja." He chuckled and turned back to the screen.

"We're hated?"Cole asked in disbelief.

"Looks like."Ali replied.

Just then, I heard the music for the four o'clock news. I turned to face the screen, and was shocked to see an image of Lloyd running out of the bank.

"Just moments ago, Lloyd Garmadon was seen robbing the bank." the news reporter said.

Lloyd stared at the screen in horror, than said."That's not me."

Then the screen showed Zane at Mega Monster Amusement park.

"And about ten minutes ago, Zane Julian was wreaking havoc at Mega Monster Amusement park."the announcer continued.

"But I have no recollection of that."Zane insisted.

Now, the police Commissioner was on the screen.

"The ninja are highly dangerous,"he was saying."They are now public enemy number 1. If you see them, call local authorities at once."

There was a beeping sound, and I turned to see Zane on his cellphone.

"Hello, local authorities? We're the-"but Ali had snatched the phone from him before he could finish speaking.

"What are you doing?"she growled.

"I am programmed to obey the law."Zane said."Not giving them our exact location would be a clear violation."

"And no one cares!"Ali yelled. The crowd nearby heard her, and one man turned.

Hey, you aren't-"he began.

"Nope."Jay squeaked, ducking out of view."We're not the ninja. We're that other group. With a nindroid. And a ghost. And a bunch of girls."

A few people stood up.

"Nice going Sparky."Ali grumbled.

"Maybe now's a good time to leave."Kai said.

We stood slowly.

That must have been the signal the town's people were looking for.

"Get them!"one cried.

We ran.

 **Oh my GOSH! It feels SOOOO good be back! My mom's been restricting my chromebook time, so I haven't been able to update. Few words: In my stories, Cole's not a Inside wouldn't have that, so in chapter chapter 4 in Ponies in Ninjago, Cole wakes up and finds out he's not a ghost anymore. I'll update the story soon, and one of the chapters will explain why. Second, I won't be around for a while,\\. I can only update on weekends now. My mom say my exam results, and when she saw those two Es, she freaked out! I passed all my others, but she won't bother with those! DX. Yeah, so I won't be around for while. Second, I'm gonna do a Hunger Games/ Ninjago crossover. What do you think?**

 **More on the way**

 **-ninjagirl99204**


End file.
